The function of the animal experimentation core unit is to provide the in vivo experiments (themselves based upon prior in vitro work) on which later human application may be based. Accordingly, the purpose of the animal experimentation core is threefold, and seeks to address the individual investigations of the SCCOR regarding: 1) coagulation, 2) infection, and 3) cellular transplantation in the setting of long-term mechanical circulatory support. To accomplish these goals, several species will be required, including rodent, canine and porcine models, each chosen for specific physiologic and anatomic advantages for use in the given sub-investigation. Consequently, the overall animal experimentation involves both survival and non-survival experiments, and ultimately attempts to mimic the human condition for later application. The personnel involved reflect the expertise required at each level therein.